


A Blood Bond

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica tends to Sarah...</p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blood Bond

Sarah’s grip on the knife shakes as she cooks, the knife eventually slipping away, coming down hard on her other wrist, drawing a soft curse and blood. She is washing away the blood from the wound before binding it when Erica returns. 

The two have been setting up to feed the women of the WI and yet, the second she sees Sarah bleeding, Erica snaps into action, taking care to clean the wound, patting it dry with care and wrapping the cut as carefully as possible. It will sting for a while. 

Silence falls only when she moves to take over the preparation of the food, Sarah now watching her in slightly stunned silence, there had been a warmth to the air that had not been there since Adam, and now she was staring… wondering… what was going to happen. Could she really be falling for Erica Campbell?


End file.
